


Ngayong Pasko (Sana): December Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff Lang Talaga, Holidays, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaunting fills para sa holiday/winter prompts ng /r/fanfiction subreddit!





	1. December 2: Sweater (Aomine/Kise)

**Author's Note:**

> So...dahil para sa mga magjowa (lol) ang Pasko sa Japan, shippy lahat to! Nakalagay naman sa chapter title kung alin para madaling i-skip ang mga NOTP niyo.
> 
> Posting out of order kasi...ganun talaga, bes. Sorry!
> 
> Ang title ng fic ay galing sa kantang “Sana Ngayong Pasko” kasi napaka-unoriginal ko:P At as usual, not beta read ~~dahil hinahanap pa rin kita, dear beta reader.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: **Put On** (Nothing says the holiday season like wearing ugly sweaters! Or silly hats! Or maybe those pants Aunt Mayble made you out of potholders...)_

“Aominecchi, hindi mo pwedeng isuot ’yan!”

“Bakit hindi? Ito din naman ang suot ko last year pero walang nagreklamo!” Yung totoo, ano ba ang mali sa plain black na sweater? At hindi naman ibang event ang pupuntahan nila--mula pa nung Teiko, taun-taon na sila pumupunta sa holiday/year-end party in Akashi.

“Pero hindi pa tayo no’n! Kaya hindi ako papayag na ang ayos mo...ay ganyan!” proklama ni Kise habang nakaturo ang daliri taas-baba sa direksyon ni Aomine. “Hahanapan kita ng matino--sure ako na meron dito na magkakasiya sa ’yo!”

_Parang awa niyo na!_ Hindi siya maghihintay ng isa pang oras habang namimili ng damit si Kise. Mas gugustuhin pa ni Aomine na kumain ng mga Christmas cookies na gawa ni Momoi kaysa ma-late sa isang personal na imbitasyon sa bahay ng isang Akashi Seijuro.

Kaya dinakot niya ang braso ni Kise at tumungo sa pintuan.

“Hinde! At least magsuot ka ng medyo festive? Alam ko na!” Humila palayo si Kise para abutin ang isang paper bag mula sa kanyang cabinet. “Kauuwi ko lang nito kahapon--pa-thank-you siya ng designer para daw sa magandang trabaho ko ngayong taon! Teka, pwede tayo magterno!”

Ang lumabas sa bag ay pares ng sweater, isang red at isang green, na may design sa harap na...abstract? Origami? Lego ata? Hindi maintindihan ni Aomine kung ano ba dapat iyon; ang sigurado siya...

“'Yan na ang pinakapangit na piraso ng damit na nakita ko sa buong buhay ko.”

“Sabi mo, eh wala ka namang fashion sense,” tuya ni Kise. “Di mo ba nakikita kung gaano sila ka-cute? Teka, hindi mo ata alam ang ibig sabihin ng salitang _cute_.”

“Ikaw.”

“Hm?”

“Alam kong cute ka.”

“Wa--”

Lumapit si Aomine, kinuha ang mga sweater, at binato sila sa kama ni Kise bago sinapo ang mukha nito sa kanyang mga kamay. “Mas cute ka ’pag nagba-blush.”

“Kung sa tingin mo nadidistract ako ngayon sa ginagawa mo...oo, gumagana.”

Pero sandali lang ay sumuko na si Aomine sa pamimilit ni Kise, at napapayag siyang isuot ang karumal-dumal na sweater (kahit si Kise, sinukat rin). Nauwi sila sa tawanan nang makita kung gaano katawa-tawa ang itsura nilang dalawa. 

(Kumuha si Kise ng isang “commemorative” selfie--aniya--at hanggang ngayon ay iyon pa rin ang wallpaper sa cell phone ni Aomine.)


	2. December 8: Bisita (Kise/Kasamatsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: **Whirl'd Peas** (A disastrous miscommunication)_

“Yuki-chan, ikaw na nga ang sumagot sa doorbell. Baka maraming dala si Papa mo kaya di niya maabot ang susi niya,” pakiusap ng nanay ni Kasamatsu mula sa kabilang kwarto, kung saan nagtutupi ito ng malinis na labada.

Binaba ni Kasamatsu ang pinggan na pinupunasan para tingnan kung sino ang dumating. Kung hindi ang tatay niya, sino kaya? May alas-nuebe na ng gabi, at bisperas pa ng Pasko.

“Senpai, Advanced Merry Christmas!” Sumunod ay isang mabilis na halik at yakap-sunggab na halos magpatumba kay Kasamatsu.

“Ano’ng ginagawa mo dito, Kise?!”

“Ehh, nakalimutan mo ba?” Dinukot ni Kise mula sa bulsa ang cellphone at pinakita ang inbox niya kay Kasamatsu.

 

**_Me:_ **

_Senpai please pwede ba ako sa inyo sa winter break please???_

_**(✿◠‿◠) Senpai ❤:** _

_Baket_

_Never mind_

_Tanungin ko si Moriyama_

_Sabi niya ok. Basta maglinis ka daw pag-alis mo._

Minasahe ni Kasamatsu ang noo, tila pinaplantsa ang mga kunot na namuo doon. “Akala ko...akala ko yung apartment ang tinutukoy mo.” Ang kwartong inuupahan nila ni Moriyama kapag may pasok. Dahil pareho silang nagdesisyon na umuwi para sa winter break, walang tao doon nang ilang linggo.

“Bakit ako do’n matutulog, kung wala ka naman doon?” di makabasag-pinggan na tanong ni Kise. “ _Anyway_. May dala akong cake! Ni-recommend ’to ng manager ko--”

“May nagsabi ba ng _cake_.”

“Cake?”

Sumulpot na lang sa tabi ni Kasamatsu ang dalawang nakababatang kapatid na lalake.

“Oy, si Kuya Kise pala,” sabi ng mas nakatatanda, sabay abot sa pasalubong. “TY!” bati nito bago pumunta sa kusina.

Sinundan siya ng bunso, na sumisigaw ng “MA! ANDITO YUNG ASAWA NI KUYA!”

Parang naparalisa si Kasamatsu nang ilang segundo sa pag-iisip kung _sino_ sa tatlo ang uunahin. Pero huminga siya nang malalim at humarap kay Kise. _Isa-isa lang_.

“Uh...pasok. Gaano katagal--”

Naabala ang kanyang mga salita sa pagkakakita ng oversized sports bag at maleta ni Kise.

“--ka nga uli dito?”


	3. December 9-10: Deck the Halls (Himuro/Murasakibara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I combined the two prompts: **Deck the Halls** ([Put up some decorations today!](http://i.imgur.com/msvpgAX.png)) and **Missile Tow** (Mistletoe is a fantastic plot device for the holidays. Here, have a bushel!)_

Ang Yosen High, bilang isang Christian school, ay buong-buong nagha-holiday mode pagpatak ng December 1. May ten-foot Christmas tree na lumitaw sa gitna ng cafeteria, at puno ng dekorasyon at garland ang corridors ng eskwelahan. Kahit ang PA system ay nagpapatugtog ng mga Ingles na pamaskong kanta o kaya naman religious carols kapag umaga o hapon.

Lumalabas na hindi pa iyon lahat sapat kay Himuro, dahil nang hinanap siya ni Murasakibara sa dorm, nakatayo si Muro-chin sa upuan at katatapos lang magkabit ng Christmas lights sa kanyang kwarto.

Bumaba siya mula sa upuan at tiningnan ang gawa. Nakakabit sa pader (at kahit sa dingding) ang mga maliliit na anghel, silver na bola, kumikinang na snowflake, candy canes, at ibang pang ornamento. “Ano sa tingin mo, Atsushi? Binrowse ko naman ang student handbook, at walang vina-violate na school rules.” Umupo siya sa gilid ng kanyang kama. “Dati, sabay-sabay kami nila Dad at Mom mag-decorate. May mga taon pa nga na tumulong si Taiga.”

Sumimangot si Murasakibara. Kahit na nakakatuwa na may mga Christmas desserts na na binebenta sa cafeteria, hindi naman niya partikular na gusto o ayaw ang biglaang festive mood ng Yosen. _Saka bakit ba magde-decorate, kung tatanggalin naman sila lahat pagkatapos ng ilang linggo?_

“Kakapagod,” sambit niya paghiga katabi ni Muro-chin.

Napatawa si Himuro. “Inaasahan ko na ’yon sa ’yo.” Umusad siya papalapit kay Murasakibara. “Pero kung wala ang mga ’yon, di ko magagawa ’to.”

Kumilig siya para humalik--mainit, matagal, at tamang-tama lang.

Nang maghiwalay, tinanong ni Murasakibara, “Para saan ’yon?”

Tinuro ni Himuro ang dekorasyon na kumpol ng dahon sa dingding--may puti itong mga berry, at pinalibutan ng pulang ribbon. “Mistletoe ang tawag do'n. Sabi sa tradisyon, dapat halikan ang mahal mo kapag nasa ilalim kayo nito.”

Tumagilid si Murasakibara patalikod kay Himuro. “Ano ka ba naman, Muro-chin. Hindi mo kailangang mag-imbento ng kung anu-anong kwento kung gusto mo ng kiss…”

Napatawa muli si Himuro. “Hindi ko kaya inimbento ’yun!”

“Kung gusto mo, humiling ka lang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh feeling ko madaming typo dito pero bukas ko na babasahin uli kasi umaga na (sorry)


	4. December 13: Saan? (Midorima/Takao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: **Over The River** And through [the woods]()... where are we going again?_

"So di ba kahapon nung nagjo-jogging tayo, nahuli ako? Kasi napadpad ako dito, Shin..."  
  
"Takao." May kadiliman pa, dalawang oras pa bago magsimula ang pangalawang araw ng training camp nila, pero heto't kinakaladkad siya ni Takao sa nagyeyelong daan para dalin sa kung saang lupalop.  
  
"Tapos nung chineck ko yung Oha Asa kanina, ang lucky item mo daw ngayon ay 'a beautiful portrait.' Eh pano kung wala kang baong ganon? Pero kung sapat na ang picture ko, basta ba 'wag ka na magpakatsun-tsun--"  
  
"Takao--"  
  
"Joke lang! Teka, eto na pala!"  
  
Paliko ang daan. Nang lumihis sila, ang sumalubong sa kanila ay hilera ng mga matataas na puno na ang mga daho'y nagyeyelo. Ang mga sanga ng magkabilaang puno ay tila gustong mag-abot at bumuo ng talukbong sa mga maglalakad sa ilalim nito. Kumakatas ang sinag ng pasikat na araw sa siwang ng mga sanga, at matingkad ang contrast ng pagka-orange nito sa bahagyang asul na nyebe.  
  
Sa loob-loob ni Midorima ay inamin niya na napakaganda nga ng tanawin.  
  
May sumaklob sa kamay niya--ang kamay ni Takao. Pinisil niya ito, at nanatili silang ganoon nang ilan pang minuto. Itinatak ni Midorima sa memorya ang imahe, ang lamig, ang pakiramdam ng ngayon.

Tunay ngang maswerte siya.


	5. December 22: Walang Bawian (Kise/Kuroko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: **Toy Joy** (Character receives the best gift evar)_

Inabot ni Kuroko ang maliit na kahon na balot ng kumikinang na ribbon. "Merry Christmas."

"Salamat, Kurokocchi!" Ang regalo, na walang kasing-gaan, ay kasyang-kasya sa palad ni Kise. Kinalog niya ito nang kaunti, hinuhulaan kung ano ang laman.

Ang kaniyang hanggang-tengang ngiti ay naging madramang _O_ nang mapansin niya na ang nasa loob ay hindi tunog-plastic, o tela, kundi _metal_.

"Ito ba ay--?!"

"Maraming namamatay sa maling akala, Kise-kun," kastigo ni Kuroko. "Mabuti siguro kung bubuksan mo na 'yan."

Maingat na kinalas ni Kise ang pagkakatali ng ribbon, huminga nang malalim, at tinanggal ang takip ng kahon.

Tunay ang mga luha niya nang niyakap si Kuroko. Para matanggap _iyon_ , mula kay Kuroko? Hindi siya makapaniwala. "Thank you, thank you! Pero sigurado ka ba?"

"Naisip ko kasing panahon na." Hinimas-himas niya ang likod ni Kise, saka bumitiw. "Ngayon, may ibibigay ka ba sa 'kin?" Mula kasi sa kinatatayuan nila, kitang-kita ni Kuroko ang naka-giftwrap na package na dinala ni Kise.

Nanlamig ito at napuno ng kaba ang mga mata. "Uhm. Kasi, ano...nagkamali ako ng hablot! Hindi sa 'yo yung nadala ko..." Unti-unti siyang umatras para maitago ang package sa likod niya. "Bukas, dadalin ko yung regalo mo!" 

Hinding-hindi na niya maibibigay _iyon_ ngayon--baka sa sobrang disappointment ni Kuroko 'pag nakita ang laman nito, bawiin niya ang susi ng apartment na kabibigay lang.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kudos and comments_ (lalo na comments!) _are appreciated!_


End file.
